


Stress reliever

by fanficshiddles



Series: Master Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Choking, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, F/M, Fingering, Marking, Master Loki, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Another Master Loki one shot. This time, Loki gets really rough with his pet.





	Stress reliever

Amelia had heard that Asgard was under threat from Jotunheim. She knew that meant Loki would be completely stressed, which meant he wasn’t going to be in a good mood when he returned to her that eve.

She made sure she had everything spick and span in his chambers, putting fresh sheets on the bed and making sure his bookshelves had been dusted. Then she ran him a bath, figuring he would want one after what was no doubt a stressful day.

Not long after getting everything prepared, she heard his footsteps coming along the corridor. She could tell that he was walking faster than normal, more urgent. Her stomach clenched in nerves as she ran to the door and got into position for her Master.

Her entire body was trembling in anticipation when he entered. His leather boots came into her view as he stood on front of her. Nothing happened at first, she could hear her own heart beating against her chest, it sounded so loud she wondered if he could hear it too.

Before she knew what was happening, one of Loki’s strong hands was suddenly around her neck and he lifted her up and straight against the nearest wall. She grabbed his forearm and struggled slightly as she lost the ability to breathe. But when she was pinned roughly to the wall, Loki pressed his body against hers to hold her there along with the hand around her neck.

Her eyes were wide in a mixture of confusion, fear and lust. But Loki didn’t look at them for long before he forced his mouth upon hers. Teeth clashed roughly as he forced his tongue into her mouth, claiming dominance. He coaxed her tongue far enough into his so he could bite down hard, making her cry into him.

He tightened his grip on her throat and growled deep from his chest. She heard his fingers click and her arms were pulled up above her by his Seidr, holding her wrists together straight up. That took some more strain off her neck, so she didn’t feel like she was going to die from being choked for a while. Though judging by his mood, she wasn’t sure how long that would last for.

‘M… Master.’ She choked out when he leaned back ever so slightly to look at her.

His grip on her throat loosened and he rubbed his thumb up and down her skin, making her tremble.

‘What is it, pet?’ He asked, his voice dark and husky.

‘Is… Are you ok?’ She squeaked.

‘I will be once I’ve fucked that lovely quim of yours.’ He growled and pressed his lips against her again, shutting her up.

His free hand reached down and he hiked her legs up to wrap around him and took hold of her ass. She had never even noticed when he undid the flap on his leather trousers to free his cock, which looked just as angry as he was. It was straining, rock hard and pulsing.

Loki normally made sure she was prepared for him. But not this time. He was full of so much pent up anger and energy, he didn’t care about her. Just himself. So he plunged his cock into her body, grunting at the tightness of her.

He bit down on her lower lip when she whimpered in pain, making it bleed. He suckled it up, enjoying the metallic taste that drove him wild as he rutted into her. It took a while, but he slowly started to feel her body yield to him and open up more to take him comfortably. Her arousal started to grow, wetness covering him.

‘Slut. You like it rough, don’t you?’ He snarled, snapping his hips against her and causing the tip of his cock to bump against her cervix painfully.

‘Yes, Master.’ She cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Loki tightened his grip on her neck and took away her right of breath as he pounded into her. His teeth worked along her shoulder and he bit hard, tasting more blood when he broke the skin. He dug his nails into the skin on her arse and her neck, shuddering at the mere thought of the marks she would be covered in once he was finished with her.

Amelia started to fade from the lack of oxygen. His hand was too tight around her throat and the way he was fucking her was so rough, but she loved it and came hard on his cock just before she passed out.

Loki continued to thrust into her even when she lost consciousness. He buried himself deep into her when he came, letting out a groan and releasing her neck when he hit his peak.

  
When Amelia came round, she was lying in bed with a large fur throw over her naked body. She attempted to move, but her entire body ached. She let out a groan without meaning to, but that’s when Loki came out of the bathroom with just a green towel around his hips. His hair was wet as it hung down over his shoulders. She unconsciously licked her lips as she looked upon her Master in that state, knowing he had taken advantage of the bath she’d ran for him.

‘You’re awake, pet.’ He purred, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. He reached under the throw and placed his hand on her stomach, lightly trailing his fingers along her skin making her squirm in delight.

‘How do you feel?’ He asked calmly.

‘Uhm. A bit sore, Master… But satisfied. Thank you, for letting me come.’ She said quietly, her cheeks bright red.

‘Mm, you’re welcome pet.’ He pulled his hand back from under the throw and reached up to brush his knuckles down her cheek. ‘Such a good girl for your Master. Letting me take my frustration out on you, taking it so well. Although I must say, I didn’t quite mean to have you pass out on me.’ He grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

‘Sorry, Master.’

‘No need to apologise. You cannot help what your body does.’ He stood up and put his hand out to her. She took it in an instant and even though her entire body was screaming at her not to move, she did.

Loki led her over to the body length mirror and put her on front of it as he stepped behind her. He gripped her chin and forced her to look into it, knowing she never really liked to look at herself. No matter how often Loki told her she was beautiful.

‘Look at you, my pet. Marked all over by your Master.’

She did look. She had bruising around her throat along with marks from his nails. There was bite marks on her shoulders that were bruising, along with her lower lip too. Even though it looked as if she’d been in a bar fight, she found it so erotic knowing that it was done at the hands and mouth of Loki.

‘Thank you, Master.’ She said quietly with a shy smile, her cheeks going red.

Loki rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He kept one hand splayed over her stomach and the other slid downwards, down between her legs where he cupped her.

‘Are you sore here, little one?’ His voice barely a whisper.

‘Y… Yes, Master.’ She whined, feeling his large powerful hand cupping her.

He slowly slid his fingers through her folds, delighted to find wetness there already. So he circled her clit twice, then inserted two fingers into her with ease. His ears perked when he heard her squeak.

‘And what about in here?’ He turned his face into the crook of her neck and let his lips move softly across her while he curled his fingers to scrape against her g spot.

‘Yes.’ She gasped.

‘Yes, what?’ Loki asked, halting his movements.

‘Yes, Master. Sorry, Master.’ She said quickly.

‘Better.’ Loki mumbled and began moving his fingers again.

He saw her close her eyes, so he slid the hand from her stomach up to grip her chin, squeezing hard until she opened her eyes to meet his in the mirror. ‘Keep them open. I want to see the look in your eyes when you come undone on my fingers.’

His words and the way he spoke, in such a growly tone, was more than she needed. Just as he rubbed over her g spot again, she came. Her knees trembled and she almost collapsed to the floor, but Loki held her up by gripping her middle again.

‘Beautiful.’ He purred.

He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed, his towel falling off his hips in the process. Amelia was placed down on her back and she looked down to see Loki’s cock growing to attention again and straining towards her.

It wasn’t often she saw him completely naked, usually just freeing his cock. So when she got to see him in his birthday suit, she savoured every single second. It was no wonder he was a god, with the fit muscular body he had. So lean yet powerful. She trembled just at the sight of him.

‘See something you like, pet?’ He teased, grinning down at her as he crawled over her body.

‘Yes, Master.’ She nodded eagerly, making him chuckle.

He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, grinding down against her and sliding his cock up over her stomach. Then he positioned himself properly between her legs and entered her in one smooth movement.

In comparison to beforehand he took her slow and gentle, knowing she was still tender. But she didn’t care. The ache was still there, but it was heavenly.

After Loki and Amelia both came again, Loki lay down with her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as it slowed down. His fingers were trailing lightly up and down her spine, keeping her skin alight and making her body shudder when he stroked over the right spots.

‘You are the perfect stress reliever, pet.’ Loki hummed.

She giggled and turned her face into him.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked, raising an eyebrow up.

‘I… I quite like being your stress reliever when the sex is like that, Master.’ She smiled shyly, the blush returning to her cheeks.

‘Well, in that case...’ Loki rolled them over and pinned her underneath him.


End file.
